


Kaisa? Kai'sa.

by Rxchello



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri - Freeform, Ahri sees the best in people, Akali - Freeform, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Discovering Self Worth, Evelynn - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, K/DA Zine Piece, Kai'sa - Freeform, Kaisa - Freeform, Multi, dance, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxchello/pseuds/Rxchello
Summary: Kaisa was a naturally gifted dancer, sure, but that doesn't mean there wasn't training and tuning to be involved. She was almost like a puppet taking to stages with grace.It wasn't until she met a famous fox that she learned there was more inside herself than perfect moves.





	Kaisa? Kai'sa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves! It's been awhile, I know. But seeing Little Rammenus still getting love makes my day every time I get a notification about it.
> 
> I believe I mentioned a bit ago I was working on a Zine and now that it's come and gone, I'm finally allowed to release my piece for it. This piece!
> 
> It was a K/DA zine that was very well done and I'm proud of each person's contributions, as well as honored to have been able to work alongside them. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When she lived on her own, silence wasn’t something that was out of the ordinary. Once Kai’Sa moved into a penthouse with her bandmates, however, silence was so rare it was a cause for concern when it lingered throughout the atmosphere. She walked with a little more caution in her step as she made her way towards the kitchen to begin her daily routine. She’d never admit to the slight disappointment she felt when she wasn’t met with the usual sight of Evelynn painting her next set of metal claws while Ahri did yoga in the living room. Instead all that was waiting for her were two sticky notes on the fridge with large pink scribbling on them, their content explaining the Fox and Siren’s whereabouts.

“Great.” Kai’Sa bit her tongue to keep from complaining any louder, the only individual she’d have to keep her company while she cooked sliding in with a boombox blasting their newest song.

“Who’s ready to practi-” The youngest member paused, taking a look around the empty room. “Er, was there a meeting or something we slept through?”

Kai’Sa simply shook her head as she continued her business.

Akali’s demeanor faltered as she put the boombox on the floor, resting her chin on her hands while watching the dancer cook. “You know, we don’t really talk much. We’re the only ones here, though, so maybe now is the time to start!”

_ Fantastic _ , Kai’Sa thought to herself at the suggestion.

“I’ll start with a question I’ve had since you conducted your introductory interview over  _ social media messages. _ How did Ahri even convince you to join a girl group if you never wanna talk to your band mates? Let alone anyone else!”   
Kai’Sa never gripped a spatula tighter than she did then, flashbacks swirling into her view like a whirlpool.

  * \- -

“Kaisa.” The voice rattled her like a drum, her fingertips straightening the bun in her hair freezing at the reflection that appeared in the mirror before her.

“Yes, mother?” She chirped, manicured nails shooing hers away and finishing the bun for her.

“You’re the last one to get ready. Again. How many times must I tell you one of the most important parts of dance is promptness and time management?”

“Sorry, mother.”

“If this keeps up,” Her mother adjusted the sparkling snowflake in her hair, “Then I’m pulling you out of ballet. No representative would give someone so unorganized the time of day despite their talent.”

“Okay?” Ignoring the insults accompanied by a threatening gaze, Kaisa decided to challenge her mother’s bluff. 

This would be her first mistake, as her tone in response caused her mother to drag her away from a school representative after the winter recital. She was awakened by the sound of tap shoes flying through her bedroom door a few mornings later. She didn’t dislike tap, but she could never raise her voice louder than the sound of the shoes and eventually descended into a semi-mute. 

“I’m very impressed by your tap skills, Kaisa,” A representative in the suit said, his voice ringing with rehearsed words. “And I saw some work from your ballet days. I think you’d be a perfect fit at my school.” Except the man was a rep from one of the worst performing arts schools in Hong Kong.

“Respond to him, Kaisa.” Her mother’s voice as one level below a growl. All Kaisa could do was offer a blank stare. Her mother let out a sigh and shooed her aside, addressing the representative head on.

“She’d love t-”

“No.” It was a whisper at first, slowly rising as two pairs of eyes glanced down at her in shock. “I would not.”

She was dragged to the car by her forearm barefoot, her tap shoes tossed into the dumpster outside the studio. 

She thought after that ordeal it was all over. Her mother would stop enrolling her in classes that limited her time for self-searching and personal choreography. The old classic-dance crazed woman, however, had other plans.

“It’s clear you need to learn how to interact with people as well as form connections. Ballroom dancing is perfect for both!”

And because arguing was a lost cause, Kaisa found herself in the arms of a young man who didn’t know what deodorant was four days a week as she waltzed along the floor in heels. That class didn’t last long, maybe four months, before she was being walked out by her mother again.

“You can keep pulling these stunts all you want. You’ll learn once you end up in interpretive dance.” Her mother nudged her out of the car, her jazz shoes falling to her feet as she made her way to new class.

She didn’t mind jazz too much. She felt more alive, and something about the class gave her the vibe that she was meant to be there. A sticky note stuck to the mirror at the front of the room would fuel the vibe. 

_ “Reminder: Tell advanced class about Can You Dance competition-It’s in a month!” _

Kaisa was nowhere near advancing into their higher level course as she was still a new student, but the word “competition” sparked a fire within her that sent her barreling home, laptop thrown open with the Can You Dance website plastered on the screen.

A televised competition where freestyle choreographers gave their all. She’d be damned if she didn’t show up.

She spent hours searching for the perfect song, her body reacting to the rhythm as if it was made for her. She managed to pull together a performance by the time the competition rolled around, making her way to the arena where the competition was held.

She had never seen so many people in a crowd for a dance competition.

She bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for her turn on stage, herb ody warming up to the tune of other competitors songs before a shirek caused her to jump.

“ _ Who’s  _ in the audience?”

“Ahri! Someone said her and her team were looking for dancers for her next project!”

As if the size of the crowd wasn’t enough of a reason to be nervous. One of Ahri’s songs was the track she decided to choreograph! 

She heard her choice start to blare, her feet moving towards the stage while her brain ignored the comments coming from the back. What was there to be nervous about? Ahri was just a person. A very famous person attending a televised competitions where a dancer was using one of her songs to compete. All cameras were bound to be focused on both of them.

So much for keeping her plan under wraps. Kaisa told her mother she’d be downtown for the day, but on TV dancing? It was a detail purposefully left out. She would get over it.

Kaisa took the stage by storm, the audience’s standing ovation after her performance feeling a little biased. She still felt a sense of pride regardless.

It was an even stronger sense as she took a tearful bow with a trophy in her hand, confetti falling throughout the arena.

None of it would compare to how she felt when she saw the popstar approaching her before she was completely blown out of the way by an angry old woman.

“Kaisa!” The shrill could shatter the trophy. “What were you thinking? As if competing wasn’t enough, with dance moves like  _ that? _ ” She moved a  _ tad _ suggestively. “After all I’ve paid for you to learn!”

“I would think that what you paid for her to learn influenced her creatively developing that performance.” The popstar had joined in on the mother-daughter discourse. “You really shouldn’t shove people by the way. It’s rude.”

“Ahri!” Kaisa’s mother gaped at the fox currently looking at her in disappointment. “M-Ms. Ahri. It was you I blew past? I’m very sorry, I just-”

“It’s no matter,” The look Ahri’s bodyguard gave the older woman said otherwise. “But I would like to speak with Kaisa about an opportunity if you wouldn’t mind giving us a moment.” Kaisa’s stomach dropped at the fact that the competitors screaming earlier weren’t wrong about Ahri’s intentions in the crowd.

“An opportunity? With  _ my _ daughter?” Even Ahri’s bodyguard glared at the mother’s negative response. “Are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ve ever been.” But Ahri was above such a response. “And as far as I’m concerned she’s old enough to represent herself, so I’ll be talking to her alone, thank you.” Ahri walked Kaisa to a secluded area, beaming as they finally got a chance to talk. “You made up that whole routine yourself?”

Kaisa nodded.

“Well then, I could definitely use your gift in my next project.” Kaisa had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, offering a casual shrug in response. Ahri furrowed her brows as she eyed the dancer up and down. “Are you a mute or something?”

“No.” She couldn’t let Ahri think that.

“Then?”

Kaisa took a deep breath before she opened the dam. “I was raised with the impression that what I said or thought didn’t matter. It was always dance, dance, listen,” She paused as Ahri’s eyes narrowed. “I’m also very quiet as you can see, so it was easier to stay silent.”

“Well that couldn’t be further from the truth. Give my project a try. It’ll give you a voice the world’s waiting to hear.”

Kaisa rose a quizzical brow. “Since when do background dancers get voices?”

The whole team behind Ahri laughed, silencing themselves as she rose a manicured hand.

“Who said anything about you being a background dancer?” Ahri ran a hand through Kaisa’s hair, playfully tapping the trophy in her grasp. “I’m forming a girl group silly. I want you in on it.” Kaisa pinched herself again as she looked around in a panic. If not a dream, was this a joke? 

It didn’t set into Kaisa’s mind just what Ahri was offering until she sat alongside the popstar with two designers planning out their images as Ahri’s manager scoured the internet for more members.

“Anything you want,” Ahri nudged her side as they looked through the portfolios given to them. “It’s your image.”

Kaisa wasn’t really into clothing. There were two things, however, she was dead set on having if she was going to be apart of this: Bright purple hair, and a stage name. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down her name with a slight alteration;

_ Kai’Sa. _

“I always said I’d write my name like this as a stage name.” Ahri glanced at the signature and smirked.

“I like it,” She smiled as she slid the paper towards her manager. “Makes a unique name even better. Let’s roll with it.”

Kai’Sa was finally making decisions for herself.

\- - -

“Ahri gave me the voice and outlet I dreamed of. It wasn’t the promise of fame and becoming a socialite that swayed me. Sorry if my silence offends you, but that’s just how it is.” Kai’Sa finally heard herself answer, turning to plate breakfast for them before jumping at the face waiting for her.

Moreso, faces.

Evelynn and Ahri had returned at some point during her flashback looking at her like they witnessed it all. Ahri had a soft smile on her lips while Evelynn had a cocked eyebrow with Akali in her lap.

“If I’m honest, I was only expecting you to call me annoying or something. Not all _ that. _ ” Evelynn smacked Akali on the back of her head for that. Kai’Sa almost dropped her pan at her insinuation.

“Did I recite all those events out loud?”

“Yes.” An overwhelming response.

“And it was a nice trip down memory lane, but it’s all in the past,” Ahri inched closer to the dancer. “We’re a team now. A team that’s going to take over the world.”

“Yeah!” They agreed in unison, all taking their seats around the island as they shared their first meal of the day together.


End file.
